A customer may wish to protect the privacy of his/her telephone number while accessing network based services, e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services. For example, a customer may subscribe to a VoIP service but may not wish to share his/her telephone number with all callers. For example, once the customer's number is made known, undesirable callers (e.g., advertisers) may direct calls to the customer.